Achromatic
by Ph34r 7h3 cu73 0n3z
Summary: Everything Ayano sees is achromatic.In other words she's colorblind. Not to mention more than a little bit depressed.The fact that it's constantly raining in Amegakure sure doesnt help. Its up to the blonde haired hyperactive ninja to cheer her up NaruXOc
1. Sightless

_Disclaimer:__ I don't recall purshasing any media recently so I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own Kohana Kesesa._

_Claimer: __Ayano belongs to me and my imagination along with a few other characters i might add._

_**A/N: I was bored in my room and I got hit by plot bunnies so I decided to hurry up and write it down before i went to bed and forgot. And Brittni your character is in this one alot mmk. And without further ado...**_

_**Sightless**_

"Hey Aya-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you blind?"

"No... well not really,"

"Not really?,"

"I'm color-blind,"

"Whoah! Colorblind? No way."

"..."

"Heh. So you see everything in black and white?"

A girl with brownish blonde hair shook her head in reply.

"Grey, Uzamaki-sama. And this is the inn you'll be staying at," she says and stops walking in front of what was probably the biggest building in the whole city.

Naruto nods as he steps quickly out from under the black and blue umbrella the girl was holding to the conopy in front of the inn trying to avoid being wet by the rain that was constantly pouring down on the streets of Amegakure.

"I will pick you up again here tommorow at 7:00 to escort you where you need to go to complete your mission," she says softly as she bows and turns around.

"Good-bye Uzamaki-sama," she says continueing down the sidewalk.

"Bye Aya-chan!" he calls after her enthusiastically waving his arm.

'_Hmm there's something about that girl.' _though Naruto to himself as he lowered his arm _'She always smiles like she's happy... but her eyes look so sad."_

He grimaced, just now realizing she had continuasly called him '_Uzamaki-sama'_

He looked up from his thoughts to see if he could call out to her and correct her but she had already disapeared around the corner.

'_Dangit guess I'll just have to wait till tommorow,_'

"Hey dope what are you doing standing in the rain," a voice calls from inside the hotel.

"None of your business Sasuke-teme," the blonde yells before stomping inside the hotel.

---------------------------

Ayano walked silently down the soggy sidewalk to her apartment.

'_Hmm it's about 6:00 wonder if Kohana and Aero finished yet?' _she thinks to herself _'I didn't see them there'_

The chestnut haired girl sighs as she slowly closes her umbrella.

She didn't quite know what color it was but had grabbed it in consideration of the hyperactive blonde she had been assighned to escort who obviously was not to happy about the constant shower.

Ayano herself didn't mind the rain.

She sighs again as she averts her eyes downward letting the rain soak her long waist length hair.

Being wet was a normal thing in a village where it was constantly raining.

--------------------------

"Tadaima," the brownish blonde haired girl called as she opened the front door to her two bedroom apartment.

"Hiiiii Aya-chan!" a voice called from another room.

"Konnichiwa Kohana," she called back taking off her shoes and wringing her hair to get as much water out as possible.

"Your dripping all over the place," Kohana said as Ayano walked into the living room where she had been studying hand signs from a scroll in front of her.

"Gomen,"

"You've got an umbrella. Use it. I swear your tryin' to get phemonia,"

"Gomen," she said again "I'll clean it up after I change."

"Mmmhhmm," the purple-haired girl replied as she resumed her reading.

Ayano walked into her lavender bedroom(Though of course to her it just looked grey.) and began searching through her drawers for something clean to change into.

After finding a pair of capris and a t-shirt with the sign for Ame on it she began to peel off the clothes that were currently sticking to her.

They weren't the usual long pants and long sleeved shirt she normally wore on missions though. It was a simple turtle necked t-shirt with a skirt that went right above her knees and long stalkings that went right below her knees. An outfit that anyone would tell you was not suited for going on a mission in.

It was only partially her fault though.

Today was friday.

Friday was the one day of the week her team got off from doing missions.

But Ame was always short on shinobi. That is of course because 1. the land of rain isn't located in one of the Five Great Nations, 2. the majority of people here aren't very nice and most don't have the motivation to go out and train all day in the rain, and 3. most of the shinobi end up as missing nin.

So this morning she slept in expecting to wake up around noon like every friday.

But instead had woken with a start to the pitter patter of rain and an anbu at her window at exactly 7:53. After informing her that the Amekage was requesting the presence of her and the rest of her team at 8:00 the anbu disapeared into thin air leaving the girl in a panic.

She had 7 minutes to get dressed and get to practically the other side of town.

In her rush she had put on the first thing she saw in her closet and showering. She didn't even bother putting her hair in the low pony tail she usaully did (like Neji's) but raced out the door as fast as she could while pumping chakra into her feet.

And she was as anyone might geuss extremely late.

By 5 minutes to be exact. Though it may have seemed like a small amount of time to be late. Punctuality was an extremely important rule(unless your Kakashi )

When she was finished changing Ayano returned to the living room to clean up the mess only to find it had already been done and Kohana had gone to her room.

She started to smile to herself when she suddenly got a whiff of a familar fragrance coming from the kitchen and grimaced instead.

Raman.

She HATED raman with a passion.

And Kohana made it every chance she got just to spite her.

"Dinner's almost done!" Kohana piped up sticking her head out of the kitchen and laughing at the look of distaste on her roomate's face.

Ayano shook her head lightly before returning to her room.

She was definatly not going to eat tonight.

She sighed for the umtenth time that day as she sat on her twin bed and looked out the window at the rain.

Today was cloudy.So no sun shone through the rain like it did on somedays.

At least it was just rain and not thunder and lightning.

_"meow"_ Ayano turned her vision to a what would look like to most people an dark orange blob but to Ayano a dark grey blob as it nestled itself into her lap.

"Ohayo Burn," she said as the purrs erupted from his throat as it's head was stroaked.

Burn is probably one of the only cats in Rain.

Seeing how just about everything here is wet most cats make a point to stay away from the village.

But then again Burn was only here because she brought him when she came to the village.

"The raman's do-- Eww cat," she says crinkling her nose at the bundle of fun nesting in her friend's capris

"Kohana-san you know I don't like raman,"

"Heh heh yea I do but you know you should see what ur wearin'"

Ayano cocked my head to the side.

"Red and pink don't really go with brownish green,"

_**A/N:Yea well that's all for now. It's 6:15 in the morning and i haven't gone 2 sleep yet. Hope you liked it.R&R . **_

_**Bye bye**__, Kitty_


	2. Wake Up

_Disclaimer:If Naruto belonged to me no one would watch because it would suck hairy donkey balls. But it's awesome so it doesn't belong to me. And Kohana belongs of course to Brittni and her purple obsessiveness._

_Claimer: Ayano, Burn, and Aero belong to Jasmine C. Miller and her alone._

_**A/N: Well here's chapter 2. It was started raining today so I took that as a sign to start typing.**_

_**WAKE UP**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Kohana Kenesa rolled over sleepily in her bed at the sound of her alarm clock going off.

Groaning lazily she began randomly pressing the multi-colored buttons to silence the irritating noise.

Her fingers finally made their way to the snooze button.

She sighed with relief as the din ceased and she rolled back over.

'_I'll get up in a minute and wake Ayano._'

**Half an hour later...**

Kohana's light purple eyes shot open and narrowed at the sight of her alarm clock.

6:30

'_Shit'_

She had hadn't hit the snooze button.

Pushing her covers off she quickly hopped out of bed and rushed over to her dresser.

Grabbing her purple tank top, fishnet undershirt, white shorts, gloves, and her Rain headband which she had somehow managed to die from dark blue to dark purple, she rushed into the bathroom.

-----------------------

As Ayano slept she could feel the edge of twin sized bed rise and fall rythmatically.(Is that a word?)

"AY...YAH...CHYAH...NUH...TIMUH...TO...GET...UUPPPUH,"

She slowly opened her eyes and grimaced inwardly as her eyes adjusted from sleep.

Her roommate was jumping up and down on her bed with one hand brushing her teeth and the other brushing her long purple locks as she chanted "Time to get up Aya-chan"

"I understand that Kohana-san. But what are you doing?"

"Multi-tasking duh," she answered with a toothpaste filled smile as she ceased her jumping and ran into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

The light haired brunette signed as she got into a sitting position on her bed and listened to Kohana break out into a chorus of 'We belong together'.

Feeling movement beside her she saw Burn crawl onto the bed. (most likely having been scared into hiding underneath it when Kohana had started her jumping.)

"Good morning," Ayano said smiling as she began stroking the cat's seemingly grey head.

The cat meowed in response and purred in ecstasy.

Sighing again she continued to stroke the cat as she surveyed her room.

The walls and the only lamp in her room were decorated entirely with bubbles.

Kohana had argued that bubbles were happy and would cheer her up immensely. Though so far they had only sufficed in giving her an enormous migraine.

There was also a large selection of umbrellas all over the room. From plastic to straw to oilpaper. She guessed they were probably in an array of colors. But of course she shopped by design not color for obvious reasons.

It was normal for people here to have a large assortment of umbrellas as well as rain coats. Not only because of the rain but because they were sold just about everywhere so you couldn't help but to buy a bunch.

The amber haired girl's gaze slowly drifted from the many umbrellas to the bunny shaped Anbu mask that rested on a nail on the wall. It had two curved marks going from the side of the mask up the cheeks stopping right below the circular eye holes. It had been a while since she had last worn it and she didn't plan on ever wearing it again. It was just there as a reminder.

In the corner next to the wooden dresser lay her favorite weapon, the Hidarihasami. A very large, very sharp pair of scissors. Standing up they were about 3/4 her height and could cut as well as a samurai sword.

There was only one square window that lay right next to her bed.A pair of bubble designed curtains parted allowing her to see the once again dark sky as the never ending rain pounded against it.

Her eyes widened slightly as her vision finally fell upon her Hello Kitty alarm clock.

Which read 6:46. Leaving her only 15 minutes to get ready and meet Naruto.

Groaning she realized that once again. She was going to be late.

She threw her comforter (also decorated with bubbles) sloppily of her bed and dashed towards the bathroom.

---------------------------

After she had successfully kicked Kohana out of the only bathroom in the two bedroom apartment, gotten dressed, and taken a shower, she walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

Looking around the living room/dining room she spotted an empty bowl of ramen and an unevenly broken pair of chopsticks on the table.

Sighing softly she took the bowl into the kitchen and washed it realizing that Kohana had without a doubt left her behind.

With Burn trailing casually behind her she made her way back towards her room and glanced at the clock once again.

6:58, oh well, she was going to be late anyway may as well take her time.

She went over to her dresser and randomly pulled out a ribbon which she tied loosely at the bottom of her hair.

Then she slung her scissors over her shoulder by the strap and grabbed an umbrella with the kanji for shinobi on it and headed out towards the door.

"See you later Burn," she called petting the cat gently on his head before opening up the umbrella, slipping on her sandals, and walking out the door.

--------------------------

About halfway to the hotel she had left the energetic blonde boy at the day before she lifted her gaze off the ground to see a familiar face on the other side of the street.

"Hi, Aero-kun," she called and the spiky blue haired boy stopped and looked over at her.

"Hey Ayano," he said monotonely

"So... um you're late to?" she said averting her eyes back to the ground to avoid the intimidating gaze the boy was giving her.

He just nodded (though she couldn't see it.)

"Come on," he said walking in front of her.

"So why are you late," he inquired as his teammate began walking next to him.

"Oh, well Kohana woke me up late," she answered softly.

"Why don't you get yourself up?"

"Well I usually do but the alarm on my alarm clock broke and I haven't had a chance to get a new one," she said truthfully.

She had asked Kohana if she could borrow her alarm clock but the violet eyed girl had furiously claimed that 'nnnoooo she needed her sexy doggy alarm clock' though she was fully aware of the fact that Ayano was way better at getting up than herself.

"Mmhhmm. Seaking of where is Kohana," he said

"Oh yeah, she left after she woke me up,"

"I see," he said rolling his eyes and glancing over at the almond haired girl.

Though she had known her for quite some time he really didn't know much about her.

They had been friends long enough for her to switch from calling him Okashi-sama, to Aero-san, to just plain Aero-kun. He didn't think she had ever gone to the point of calling anyone chan.

Though Ayano had known him longer than their loud mouthed purple haired teammate, she was a lot closer to Kohana than she was to himself. Though she still insisted on calling her Kohana-san.

The light haired girl hadn't changed much since they were kids. Attitude wise that is. Even when they were little she had been overly polite and quiet. Not to mention that as long as he had known her she had been colorblind.

He never knew how she had come to be colorblind. Only the fact that she hasn't inherited her disease but developed it. But nonetheless as long as he had known her she wasn't able to see colors.

"YOUR LATE," a female voice yelled as they reached their destination.

Aero averted his eyes from the brown haired girl beside him to the fuming pink haired one in front of him.

"Yeah something came up," he explained apathetically.

Sakura growled '_Great it's already bad enough Sasuke is off alone somewhere with that purple haired devil, but now I have to deal with this guy after he was more than an hour late'_

"We're sorry," Ayano called bowing apologetically before looking around.

"Whatever. If you looking for Naruto the annoying knucklehead is still sleeping," she said as she started walking "Are you coming?"

"Yeah yeah bye Ayano," he said handing his dark blue umbrella to the pink haired konoichi standing under the canopy and sticking his hands in his pockets.

Ayano bowed in response and closed her umbrella as she stepped under the platform.

She sighed as she walked in through the doors of the shabby inn to wake the whiskered boy.

Once inside she walked over to the front desk to see a greasy looking man glare at her when she came in.

She was used to it though growing up here the people were never really nice.

"How many nights?" he asked her in a rough voice.

"None sir," she replied staying polite despite how rude he was being "I need to know what room Uzamaki Naruto is staying in."

He frowned at her as he searched through the large worn out book in front of him.

"Room 106. Second floor third on the left,"

"Thank you very much," she said bowing before she started up the stairs.

After the light haired brunette had reached the right room she knocked lightly at the door and waited.

When there was no reply she checked the door to find it unlocked.

Frowning slightly at his carelessness she carefully opened the rotting door.

"Uzamaki-sama," she called quietly observing the two bedded room that he was undoubtedly sharing with his black haired teammate.

She heard a slight grunt come from a lump in the bed closest to the door.

Ayano crinkled her nose as she walked in the room and the smell of ramen filled her senses.

Decided it best to ignore the horrible smell she walked over carefully to the side of his bed.

'_How does he sleep like that?'_ she wondered in awe.

He was lying diagonally on the bed. His right arm was positioned over his head while his left was moving up and down slightly as it rested on his stomach. His head was turned to the left with his chin resting on the tip of his shoulder while his left leg hung loosely off the side of the bed.

"Uzamaki-sama," she said quietly.

He mumbled something in his sleep and the foot that was hanging out over the side of the bed twitched slightly but other than that there was no response.

"Uzamaki-sama, wake up," she said this time shaking him slightly.

"Keep the ramen coming...," he said sleepily while rolling into another impossible position causing his stocking cap to fall off.

She crinkled her nose '_What an interesting dream he must be having,'_

"Uzamaki-sama we're going to be late. You have to wake up," she desperately, shaking him with all her might.

He just grunted in response.

She moaned '_How am I going to wake him up?'_

----------------------------

**_Sorry it's taking so long to update but my brother screwed up my laptop so I have to use my mom's and she hates having me in her room. I should get it back in like a week or two though._**

**_ Adios, Kitty_**


End file.
